Je préfère le 15 février
by Ephe'ji
Summary: C’est la SaintValentin à Konoha et Naruto ne souhaite qu’une chose : que cette journée se termine rapidement. Déboires du shinobi en ce 14 février qui lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs…


Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous, la Saint-Valentin non plus. On les a seulement utilisés pour écrire cette histoire.

Auteur : Heiji et Ephemeris

Titre : Je préfère le 15 février

Résumé : C'est la Saint-Valentin à Konoha et Naruto ne souhaite qu'une chose : que cette journée se termine rapidement. Déboires du shinobi en ce 14 février qui lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs…

Couple : Surprise !

Genre : Toujours dans le style d'un cadavre exquis.

Rating : K+

Warnings : Yaoi, oneshot. Ceci est le premier oneshot d'une série de défi que Heiji et moi, Ephemeris, allons nous lancer mutuellement. Le principe consiste à ce que chacun notre tour, nous écrivions le début d'un oneshot et que l'autre le termine. Ici, c'est Heiji qui a commencé et c'est moi qui ai terminé. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je préfère le 15 février

_Oneshot_

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint-Valentin à Konoha... Toute la ville est décorée pour la circonstance. De mon lit, par la fenêtre de ma chambre, je peux le voir... Ballons, banderoles, même des fleurs on été disposées un peu partout... Il s'agit encore d'une des idées de Tsunade. Vraiment, cette vieille folle ne pouvait pas fêter autre chose ? Pourquoi la Saint-Valentin ? Hein ? Comme d'habitude, les autres vont recevoir plein de cadeaux et moi, je n'en aurai aucun... En plus, il n'y a pas de mission ! Ordre de l'Hokage... 

Mais au fond, qui pourrait tomber amoureux d'un garçon qui porte un démon à l'intérieur de lui ?

Assis sur mon lit, je regarde le réveil... Il est 11 heures et demi, mais je n'ai pas envie de me lever...

Pourquoi faire après tout ?

Pour voir les autres être heureux et se donner leurs cadeaux alors que moi, je n'aurai rien ?

Le monde est totalement injuste...

Lassé de rester à ne rien faire, je me lève puis, doucement, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Pas très bien réveillé, je me cogne le pied contre ma table de nuit... Je retiens un cri de douleur, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de crier quelques insultes bien senties...

Arrivé dans la salle de bains, je mets la douche en marche. Le temps qu'elle puisse chauffer, je cherche des vêtements qui ne soient pas trop sales. Je ne vais pas me faire beau pour l'un des jours que je déteste le plus au monde quand même !

Vous allez me dire pourquoi prendre une douche alors ?

Ben parce que je ne connais pas meilleur moyen pour se détendre est pour oublier ses problèmes... Parfois, il m'arrive d'y rester des heures, j'en oublie mes soucis et je peux rêver l'espace de quelques minutes...

Prudemment, je passe ma main sous le jet de la douche, la température est idéale. J'enlève alors mon pyjama et je me glisse sous la douche.

C'est fou comme le simple glissement de l'eau sur moi me délasse...

Je laisse alors errer mes pensées tout en me lavant.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'a de différent ce jour par rapport aux autres ?

Rien.

C'est juste un jour de plus où les amoureux se prouvent encore une fois, par sécurité, leur amour. Il s'agit juste d'un jour fait pour rassurer les amoureux... Etre sûr que la personne que l'on aime nous aime aussi... Et pour cela, on doit se faire un cadeau... La Saint-Valentin, la fête des amoureux... Mais une fête marketing aussi, car les cadeaux, ça s'achète... Et plus on aime la personne, plus on veut lui faire un beau cadeau et plus il sera cher...

Mais la Saint-Valentin est aussi un bon jour pour déclarer son amour à quelqu'un... Mais de toute façon, personne ne peut m'aimer... A chaque fois que j'ai ressenti le moindre sentiment d'attirance pour une personne, je l'ai refoulé. Je ne voulais pas devenir accro à une personne alors qu'en retour, elle ne pourrait jamais rien éprouver pour moi.

Machinalement, je me lave les cheveux. Puis je regarde l'horloge de la salle de bain... Ca fait déjà vingt minutes que je suis sous la douche... Le temps passe vraiment à une vitesse pas croyable quand on est bien... Mais j'ai encore le temps, autant rester encore un peu... J'attrape l'après shampoing avant de replonger dans mes pensées.

Après tout, pourquoi est-ce que je me rends malade ? Je sais très bien que je n'aurai pas de lettres ou de cartes pour la Saint-Valentin, il suffit que je me fasse à cette idée. C'est un jour comme les autres pour moi et au lieu d'attendre avec impatience d'en avoir, si je me fais à l'idée dès maintenant que je n'en aurais pas, ma journée sera bien meilleure !

Convaincu par mon idée, je me fixe pour objectif de ne pas penser à la Saint-Valentin et de vivre ce jour comme un autre, et si ça ne marche pas, au moins réussir à me persuader que je n'aurais pas de carte... Ca m'évitera de souffrir plus tard...

Je regarde l'heure, presque midi. Mon ventre commence à réclamer son repas. Je sors de la douche et commence à me sécher et à m'habiller. Je mets ce que j'ai trouvé de potable, un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt blanc. Je me peigne en quelques secondes, puis je me dirige vers la cuisine pour chercher mon porte-monnaie grenouille. J'ai la flemme de me préparer quoi que ce soit, je préfère aller manger des bons ramens.

Caché sous une tonne de papier, je trouve mon porte-monnaie. Content, je me précipite vers la porte. Je ferme à double tour avant de me diriger vers mon magasin de ramens préféré... En chemin, je regarde un peu la ville. Elle est vraiment bien décorée pour l'occasion... De loin, j'aperçois Temari et Shikamaru ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous. Je souris car comme à l'accoutumée, ils ont encore l'air de se disputer...

Au bout de dix minutes, j'arrive à mon restaurant préféré, mais au moment où j'entre, j'aperçois Sasuke et Sakura en train de manger en tête à tête. Sakura me fait signe avec un grand sourire. Sasuke, lui, se contente d'un signe de la tête. Je réponds au deux avant de me diriger vers le comptoir pour commander mes ramens.

Du coin de l'oeil, je les vois manger en amoureux tous les deux. Ils ont vraiment l'air heureux... Sakura est tout sourire et s'amuse à donner à manger à un Sasuke un peu gêné. Content pour eux je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher un immense sourire tout en mangeant.

Il y en a qui ont vraiment de la chance...

Je reste là à les regarder et à manger jusqu'à ce que je finisse mon douzième bol de ramens, puis je m'en vais, laissant ainsi Sakura en train de barbouiller la figure de Sasuke de chocolat.

Je n'ai pas mis un pied dehors que je vois Kiba et Hinata. Content de voir deux personnes avec qui je pourrais parler, je leur fais signe. Lorsque Kiba me voit, il cache quatre feuilles qu'il a dans les mains. Je pense qu'il s'agit de cartes de Saint-Valentin qu'il a reçu, mais que par délicatesse, il préfère cacher en ma présence. Ils me saluent et je fais de même.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? »

« Rien, on parlait de Temari et Shikamaru... On vient de les croiser et ils se disputaient... »

« Encore ! Moi aussi je les ai vu avant d'aller manger des ramens et ils se disputaient aussi... »

« Ils sont irrécupérables ! »

Hinata, timidement, prit la parole.

« Non, ils sont, ils sont juste amoureux. »

« T'as raison, ils ont raison d'en profiter ! »

Un léger silence s'installa, mais Kiba le rompit aussitôt.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais Hinata et moi, on doit aller voir Kurenai-sensei. On se retrouve plus tard Naruto ? »

Contraint, j'acquiesce et je les vois s'éloigner tous les deux sous mes yeux. Puis, à nouveau seul, je reprends le chemin de ma maison.

Kiba a reçu quatre cartes de Saint-Valentin... Il en a de la chance... Il faut dire que Kiba a toujours eu du succès...

Et Sakura et Sasuke... Ils avaient l'air tellement bien tous les deux...

Mes pensées deviennent de plus en plus noires quand tout à coup, j'entends quelqu'un qui m'appelle.

Je me retourne et je vois un garçon brun se diriger vers moi. Je reconnais aussitôt Sai, ce qui me réchauffe le coeur... Finalement, je ne vais peut-être pas rester tout seul aujourd'hui...

« Salut Naruto ! »

« Sai, ça va ? »

« Bien... Naruto, je peux te poser une question ? »

Je regarde Sai, curieux de savoir ce qu'il veut me demander.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? »

D'un geste de la main, Sai me désigne tout ce qui nous entoure.

« Oh ça, c'est pour la Saint-Valentin... »

« La Saint-Valentin ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que la Saint-Valentin ? »

Sai me fait signe que non de la tête. Surpris, je le regarde. Je sais bien que Sai est peu enclin aux relations humaines, mais tout de même... De là à ne pas connaître la Saint-Valentin...

« C'est la fête des amoureux... Les personnes qui s'aiment s'offrent des cadeaux pour se montrer leur amour... Ce jour là, si tu es amoureux, tu peux envoyer une lettre d'amour et de Saint-Valentin à la personne que tu aimes sans lui dire qui tu es... C'est un bon moyen d'avouer son amour à quelqu'un.

Sai me pose encore plusieurs questions sur la fête et son fonctionnement. On dirait que tout à coup, il est très intéressé. Au bout de dix minutes, lorsque j'ai enfin fini de répondre à toutes ses questions, il s'éclipse sans donner de véritable excuse...

A nouveau seul, je repense à ce jour et au fait que je vais, comme d'habitude, être le seul de Konoha à ne rien recevoir, contrairement à Sasuke ou Kiba dont la boîte aux lettres doit déborder...

J'erre encore une petite heure dans les rues, histoire de croiser du monde, mais je ne vois personne que je connais. Finalement, fatigué et lassé, je décide de rentrer chez moi.

Je broie un noir pas possible quand j'arrive enfin à mon appartement...

J'aurai dû retenir Sai il y a une heure, ne serait-ce que pour discuter. Je me serais senti moins seul...

Déprimé, je décide que dès la porte ouverte, j'irai me coucher, même s'il est seulement trois heures de l'après-midi. Je ne me sens pas de faire autre chose.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma maison, j'ouvre la boîte aux lettres, histoire de voir si le facteur ne m'a pas laissé de courrier.

Effectivement, j'ai deux factures, mais ce ne sont pas elles qui attirent mon attention. Au-dessus, je vois trois cartes.

Trois cartes de Saint-Valentin !

Et de trois personnes différentes !

* * *

C'est pas possible ! C'est carrément pas possible que ces cartes soient pour moi ! Et de trois personnes différentes en plus ! Non, le facteur s'est trompé de boîte aux lettres. A moins que ce ne soit une mauvaise blague… Mais non, c'est bien mon nom qui est écrit sur ces cartes…

Enfin, maintenant qu'elles sont là, et puisqu'elles semblent m'être vraiment destinées, je vais les ouvrir… J'entre dans mon appartement et me laisse tomber sur le canapé sans lâcher les cartes que j'ai dans la main des yeux. Je n'en reviens pas. Même si je me persuade depuis ce matin que je n'en aurai pas, je voulais en recevoir et j'avais un tout petit espoir. Mais maintenant que j'en ai, ça me paraît vraiment bizarre.

Je n'y tiens plus et j'ouvre la première. Elle est signée… Kakashi-sensei ? Euh, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment là… Je lis le message.

_Continue de progresser et de faire des efforts, ils seront récompensés un jour. Bien que tu sois très souvent exaspérant, tu es un bon petit gars. _

_Kakashi_

Ce message, bien qu'en rien à connotation amoureuse, me redonne le sourire. Alors, Kakashi-sensei a pensé à moi aujourd'hui. Et, en décryptant ce qu'il a écrit, il dit clairement que je vais devenir Hokage ! Yatta !

Et dire que je déprimais il y a même pas cinq minutes ! C'était vraiment gentil de sa part, je le remercierai quand je le verrai. Bon, passons à la deuxième. Je l'ouvre et lis.

_Naruto, _

_Bien que tu ne sois pas toujours facile, on est contents de faire partie de ton équipe, tu es un bon compagnon malgré tes exubérances et on espère que tu atteindras ton rêve. Bonne Saint-Valentin. On t'aime._

_Sasuke et Salura_

Ce message me fait rire parce que je reconnais l 'écriture de Sasuke, mais je sais très bien que jamais il ne m'aurais écrit un message aussi délicat. Mes « exubérances »… « On t'aime » ! Jamais Sasuke aurait écrit un truc pareil ! Faites-moi rire ! D'ailleurs, je me marre comme une baleine ! Je les imagine tous les deux, Sakura forçant Sasuke à écrire et l'engueulant parce qu'il voudrait bien glisser des « idiots » ou des « Arrête de faire l'imbécile et devient un vrai ninja ».

Mais je m'en fous parce qu'ils ont quand même pensé à moi. Ca me fait très plaisir. Bon, il ne reste que la dernière. Je la prends et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un drôle de sentiment par rapport à celle-là. Qui a bien pu me l'écrire ? Toutes les personnes dont je suis relativement proche m'ont déjà écrit. Qui reste-t-il ? Konohamaru ?

Sans plus attendre, je l'ouvre et la lis, mais je suis très surpris par ce que j'y trouve. Cette carte ne contient qu'un mot.

_Merci_

Et en plus, elle n'est pas signée. Ca veut dire quoi ça ? J'y comprends rien du tout et ça m'énerve. Ca doit être une blague et j'aime pas ça. Je la jette sur la table avec les autres et m'étends sur le canapé, toute joie m'ayant quitté.

Je déteste la Saint-Valentin ! C'est une fête stupide qui sert juste à rendre les gens malheureux. Je vais la tuer la vieille ! Comment elle peut penser à fêter des trucs pareils ! je vais lui faire sa fête, et c'est le cas de le dire. Et tout de suite même !

Je me lève et sors en trombe de mon appartement. Je saute de toit en toit jusqu'à son bureau. J'espère au moins qu'elle est là parce que j'ai pas envie de la chercher dans tout le village juste pour l'engueuler. Remarque, ça me ferait passer le temps et cette journée passerait peut-être plus vite.

J'arrive enfin à son bureau et je m'arrête devant la porte en écoutant s'il y a du bruit à l'intérieur. Je fulmine en l'entendant, de l'autre côté, en train de glousser. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-dedans ? Peut-être que je vais la déranger… Pas grave, c'est même mieux si je la dérange.

Je recule de deux ou trois pas et j'enfonce la porte d'un grand coup de pied en entrant dans la pièce comme un dégénéré. Je la vois assise à son bureau, les pieds posés sur ce dernier, en train de lire ce qui me semble être… Des cartes de Saint-Valentin ! Je vais la tuer !

Mais pour le moment, c'est elle qui semble vouloir me tuer. Elle a un regard furieux. Définitivement oui, je l'ai dérangé. Tant mieux !

« Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de rentrer comme ça dans mon bureau ! Sors tout de suite ! »

« Non ! J'ai à vous parler la vieille ! Je suis pas d'accord avec le fait que vous ayez voulu que le village fête la Saint-Valentin, c'est une fête stupide et c'est plus de votre âge de toute façon. Alors, je vous ordonne de faire enlever toutes les décorations et d'abolir cette fête ! »

Je la vois qui se lève et qui me regarde bien en face. Elle est furax…

« Mais ça va pas ! Tu vas te calmer maintenant. Je ne peux pas abolir comme ça une fête qui fait plaisir à tout le monde, moi la première. »

« A moi, ça me fait pas plaisir du tout ! Je déteste la Saint-Valentin ! »

« C'est pas mon problème figure-toi. »

Je m'approche alors d'elle et vois toutes les cartes qu'elle a reçues. Je dois faire une drôle de tête parce qu'elle me demande :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu regardes quoi comme ça ? »

Je soupire et la regarde bien dans les yeux.

« C'est pour vous toutes ces cartes ? »

Un sourire apparaît sur son visage et, pleine de fierté, elle me fait un signe affirmatif. Que ça m'exaspère. Je lui dis alors, bien en face :

« Franchement, je vous plains, c'est pathétique. »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, tu ferais mieux de parler si tu tiens à la vie. »

« Et bien, c'est plus de votre âge tout ça. Vous devriez vous faire une raison. La Saint-Valentin, c'est pour les jeunes, pas pour les vielles de plus de cinquante berges. »

Je suis peut-être allé un peu loin, mais elle le mérite. Comme elle est là en attendant que je devienne Hokage, il vaut mieux que je lui dise quand elle fait des bêtises. Mais là, elle l'a pas très bien pris.

« Tu cherches la bagarre, c'est ça, petit morveux. Tu veux te battre ? Allez, on va dehors. »

« Pour sûr la vieille ! Et tu me donneras ta place d'Hokage quand j'aurai gagné ! »

« Comme si t'allais gagner contre moi ! »

Donc, on se retrouve dehors, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre en se fusillant du regard. Les gens qui passaient par là se sont arrêtés en nous voyant, sans doute curieux de ce qui se passait. Sans la lâcher des yeux, je vois tout de même certains de mes camarades ninjas qui se posent sans doute des questions.

« Alors la vieille, tu as peur d'attaquer ? »

« Tu parles beaucoup, mais en action, on repassera, sale morveux ! »

« Le morveux, il va te réduire en bouillie ! »

« Tu me diras si je te fais trop mal. »

Mais alors que je m'élance pour lui sauter dessus, je me sens retenu par le col de ma veste. Je me retourne, prêt à sauter à la gorge de celui qui m'a retenu et je pousse une exclamation face à la personne en question.

« Ero-sennin ! Lâchez-moi tout de suite ! Je dois régler son compte à cette vieille qui se croit plus forte que moi ! »

« Calme-toi Naruto. Ce n'est pas le jour pour faire un scandale. Reviens demain pour ça. »

« J'en ai assez de ce jour. Je voudrais que tous les 14 février soient enlevés des calendriers. »

Sur ces mots, je me défais de la poigne de l'Ero-sennin et me sauve en courant. Je vais sauter dans mon lit et dormir jusqu'à demain. Je déteste Tsunade, je déteste Ero-sennin et je déteste par-dessus tout la Saint-Valentin !

C'est avec une grande joie que je me réveille en ce matin du 15 février. La journée d'hier a vraiment été horrible et j'espère ne plus jamais en revivre des similaires. Je me lève avec bien plus d'entrain que la veille et pour cause, aujourd'hui est un jour tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et remarque avec joie que toutes les décorations ont été enlevées.

Alors que je viens juste de terminer de m'habiller, j'entends qu'on frappe à ma porte et je vais ouvrir, m'attendant à voir un des membres de mon équipe pour un entraînement surprise, mais, en ouvrant la porte, je découvre Sai qui me regarde avec un petit sourire.

« Salut Naruto ! »

« Salut… »

« Je peux entrer ? »

Je m'écarte de la porte et le laisse entrer, me demandant ce qu'il me veut de si bon matin. C'est rare qu'il vienne me voir chez moi. Mais s'il a encore des questions sur la Saint-Valentin, je lui fous mon poing dans la gueule !

Une fois dans le salon, il se tourne vers moi et me regarde bien en face. Toujours avec son petit sourire, il sort quelque chose d'une de ses poches et me le tend. Je le prends et me rends compte qu'il s'agit d'une feuille de papier pliée en deux. Je la déplie et découvre qu'il s'agit d'un dessin de Sai et de moi où on se tient la main. Je comprends pas du tout et je le regarde, perplexe. Il le remarque et s'empresse de me donner une explication.

« J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit hier à propos de la Saint-Valentin et je trouve ça complètement stupide comme principe. Pourquoi il faudrait attendre ce jour-là pour dire à la personne qu'on aime qu'on l'aime ? C'est idiot. Si on aime quelqu'un, c'est tous les jours qu'on devrait le lui dire. Et comme tu as dit qu'il fallait donner un cadeau le jour de la Saint-Valentin, je t'ai fait ce dessin. Mais comme je n'aime pas le principe de la Saint-Valentin, j'ai décidé de te le donner aujourd'hui. »

Je comprends pas, je n'ose pas comprendre. Est-ce qu'il est en train de se passer ce que je crois qu'il est en train de se passer ? Sai voit sans doute le doute dans mon regard et je le vois se pencher sur moi et déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes en une douce pression qui me réchauffe tout le corps. Puis, il se détache, me contourne et sort. Juste avant qu'il ne ferme la porte derrière lui, je l'entends me dire :

« Bonne non Saint-Valentin Naruto. »

* * *

-FIN-

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà ce premier défi ! J'espère, Heiji, que ma fin t'a plu et qu'elle est à la hauteur de tes espérances. Pour les autres, j'espère que ça vous a plu aussi et que le principe vous est agréable. Si c'est le cas, on recommencera ! Merci de nous avoir lu et à la prochaine.

-Ephemeris-


End file.
